The Love Bug
by Jay-Chan
Summary: A new, strange virus has broken out in 21XX. Reploids' emotional grids are whacking out, and everyone's falling in love. The question stands though, where did this virus come from, and while reploids are serenading eachother, who's defending against Sig
1. Default Chapter

"Dynamo! I love your hair!"

Dynamo loved to give surprises, but he hated to be on the end of them. He also loved his hair, but hated anyone else touching it. So, as he snapped his head to the side to see Alia pawing through his smooth, baby blue locks, he was no less that appalled. He turned around and pushed Alia back, which caused her to land on her back side.

"What are you _doing, _you maverick hunter goody goody?!" Dynamo shrieked as he tried to wipe the good-guy stink off of his hair. He watched Alia as she looked down and traced with her hand where he had pushed her. He hadn't meant it, but his hand had landed right on her breast. He threw up his hands, and backed up, trying to apologize, although he was sure he was in for a major thrashing. He had been in similar situations, unfortunately, although they weren't as accidental as this one.

Alia stood up, and approached Dynamo. He pleaded for his life, but was only greeted with Alia's hand, gripping his shoulder. He sighed, ready for his pummeling, however he only felt Alia's warm breath on his ear. "Don't be so coy silly..." She said in an airy voice, "if you wanted to feel, why didn't you just ask.?"

"I...just....wait, what?" Dynamo stuttered out. He pushed Alia back a little and stared into her deep blue eyes. She wasn't kidding. This was the real deal. "Alia...I...um.."

"Oh take me now you big hunk of reploid!" Alia shouted as she threw herself on top of Dynamo. His hands slowly reached for her backside, but he relented, as the phrase "What am I doing? This isn't right." repeated in his brain several times. He lifted his hands slightly and looked towards her perfectly shaped rear end. It was too much to resist. The logical part of his robotic brain had shut down.

Zero's metallic boots made loud tapping noises as he strolled down the hall way of the maverick hunter base. He poked his head into Axl's room, seeing if the young hunter was up for a game of extreme ping pong, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Axl? You in here?" Zero asked, peeking around the room, but no answer came. "I guess not. Maybe Signas knows where he is?" Zero spun around and walked towards Signas's office. The walk was short, but no short of confusing, for he saw many reploids hugging in such a manner that made Zero feel uncomfortable. He stopped in front of Signas's door, and knocked vigorously, eager to get away from the public displays of affection that littered the hallway.

A sharp pain emanated through Zero's shoulder, and coursed throughout his body. He pulled his sabre and spun around, ready to defend from the attacker. However, he only saw a very scared Lifesaver. "Lifesaver? Did you just attack me?" Zero questioned, looking at the doctor skepticly. Lifesaver had always been a bit suspicious of Zero, but he never expected him to attack.

"No Zero, I was protecting you. You see...that syringe in your shoulder?" Livesaver pointed to the needle sticking out of Zero's arm. Zero pulled it out without flinching and turned to Livesaver for the rest of his explanation. "Well, I just gave you the vaccine for a new virus that's been running rampant on this section of Earth."

"A new virus? Like the Sigma virus?" Zero stared at Lifesaver intently.

"Um...not quite..." Livesaver said, looking away from Zero's gaze, "This virus attacks the processing part of the brain and warps a reploids emotional circuts..."

"So what you're saying is..." Zero trailed off.

"Reploids are falling in love randomly." Lifesaver stated flatly, "Me, you, and Signas are the only reploids that are vaccinated so far. The vaccine won't cure the virus however, I'm still working on something for that." The words hit Zero with a force. This could mean big trouble. If the hunters were all being lovey dovey with one another, then who would be protecting the Earth from mavericks? Who would be defending the world from Sigma?

"What's the situation with X and Axl, Lifesaver? Why haven't they been given the vaccine?"

"X is reported missing, and Axl...well...maybe you'd better look for yourself." Lifesaver pushed open the door to Signas's office, revealing Axl, latched to Signas's arm like some kind of love crazed fan girl.

"Oh my God Signas you're sooooo hot! You're so buff too! How did you get your arms so big? That's sooo sexy!" Axl squealed, much to the disgust of Zero, Lifesaver, and Signas. Axl looked to the two that had just walked in, and suddenly hopped from Signas's arm to Zero's back. "Zero! Your hair is so shiny and silky! How do you get it that way? What do you use? Can I see what it looks like under the helmet?"

Axl received a swift punch to the face.

"So, how do we deal with this, Livesaver?" Signas asked, sitting at his desk. Livesaver approached him, pulled out a syringe, and placed it on the desk.

"That's the last bit of the vaccine we have as of now. There's more being made in the lab. I wanted to save that one for X, but I have no idea where he is right now. In fact no one does." He stopped for a moment to clear his throat. "Until we find him, we have to try to vaccinate as many reploids as possible. While we're doing that, I'll have to try to find a cure for this virus. I may have to use Axl as a test subject. There's an anomaly in his reaction to the virus. While all others affected with the virus have only shown feelings of love for one other reploid, Axl seems to be showing emotions of love for all reploids. That could be some clue in the virus's make-up. In the case of an attack...well, I guess besides our automated defenses, it's you guys." Signas and Zero looked at each other. They were good fighters, but could they defend the base on their own?

------

Where is X during all this turmoil?

Why haven't their been any maverick attacks in the midst of this?

Who else has fallen in love?

Can reploids even have sex?

Find out next time!

What'd ya think folks? Good? Bad? I'm ready to continue this, but I'd like to get a little feedback first.


	2. Chapter 2

Douglas crept around the interior of the Hunter's weapon station. It was a lonely place, only accompanied by the steady drip-dripping of a loose pipe somewhere in the vast interior of the hanger. The pudgy, glasses-adorned robot slowly moved between boxes, all the while making an attempt to salvage the bundle he had with him. His shadow slunk here and there, avoiding the eye of many security cameras.

And then he saw what he was looking for. The object of his affection. He held out the dozen repli-roses he had picked for his true love. They dropped to the floor, for his love had no hands for which to grasp them. He stared into her hull, for she had no eyes to look into or back with. She had no ears with to hear, heart with to beat, or mind with to think, but they were all just small details Douglas looked past. He opened his arms, and embraced his true love, the giant laser cannon known only as the Enigma.

* * *

Zero, Lifesaver, and Signas looked on in disgust as they watched Douglas attempt to french kiss a weapon of mass destruction. The screen upon which they watched blipped off with Lifesaver's touch, and the room stood silent for a moment.

"This is more than just a problem." Signas sighed, placing his hand on his forehead.

"Our only hope is that mavericks are affected too." Lifesaver drummed his fingers on a desk.

"So what? Our troops can make out with them instead of blowing them to pieces?" Zero scowled at the doctor.

"Look, it's not like I like the idea either, but at least it would be preventing war, right?" Lifesaver attempted to rationalize.

"It's _going_ to be war if a maverick tries to flirt with me." Zero clenched his fist.

"Relax both of you!" Signas finally broke in, "There's nothing we can do until Lifesaver's men have made more of the vaccine. Lifesaver, you go work on a cure. Zero, you and I need to try to find X, and any other unit that haven't been effected yet, and quarantine them. Gentlemen, you have your orders. Doctor, communicate me immediately when there are new vaccines ready."

"Yes sir." Lifesaver saluted, and then ran off to the lab. Zero gave a skeptical look to Signas.

"Sir...what if we find X, and he's...you know...with Alia."

"Er...well..."

* * *

The sun had already set, and the sky was already starlit. A black quilt spread out across the sky, revealing in its stitching the pinpricks to heaven. Iris gazed at the sky from her bedroom window. The cold, chilly air blew past her, raising and lowering her chocolate brown hair. She shivered in her pink pajamas, and made quick to close the window and the shutters. She turned to her room, decorated festively with all sorts of girly pink things and stuffed things, not to mention the pictures of her brother and Zero. She wandered to one corner of the room, and collapsed on her soft bed. Her head was already beginning to feel fuzzy with the gentle feathers of sleep tickling her mind. She pulled her blanket close and readied herself for a good nights sleep, when a tap came to her ears. She ignored it, too focused on sleep to care. The room settled to silence, for only a moment, when another tap softly lit the room. She blinked her eyes open and glanced at the window, where she assumed she heard the noise. Surely enough, another tap came to be. She waited once more, and the tap became louder this time. She wasn't completely sure what to do. Then the brick came sailing through the window in a shower of glass. She screamed and ran over to the window to see what was going on. A blue robot stood outside, a pile of pebbles and two more bricks at his side. His red forehead jewel shone in the darkness, and his defiant eyes looked right into hers.

"X!" She near-yelled in her British accent, waving her arms angrily in the air. "What do you think ya' doing! It's afta' lights out, you broke my window, what the-"

"I love you." The words came out so strongly, and so honestly, Iris hushed herself at once. She stared long and hard at the reploid standing so innocently on the street below. She felt a strange tingling in her chest, as her furrowed brow softened.

"I...I...oh X, ya' so romantic..." Her eyes widened, as she clasped her hands together.

"Come on, let's spend the night together..." He cooed, outstretching his arms. She nonchalantly ripped out the rest of the sharp pieces of glass in her window and jumped from her two story room into X's arms. They nuzzled cheeks for a moment, and then sprinted off into the darkness.

* * *

Gate's cheeks blushed deep red as he gazed into the purple eyes afore him. He could not stand it any longer. The passion in the room was too much for him to handle. His lips were wet with anticipation, and he couldn't control himself. His leant forwards and kissed the only person he had ever truly loved. His lips met with themselves as his romantic kiss met his bathroom mirror.

Dynamo and Alia laid next to each-other, obviously exhausted. Their naked bodies, covered by the blanket, heaved as they both rested from their actions.

"Alia...that was...amazing..." Dynamo spoke between breaths.

"I know...wait...where did this blanket come from?" Alia asked, bewildered at the random, pop-up material.

"I don't know, although I have the strangest urge to think it has soemthing to do with a T rating."

"What does that mean?"

"I have no idea"

But seriously, naked Chinese checkers is awesome.

* * *

Zero and Signas had only gotten three reploids who weren't infected. They were sealed off in separate containers, all put into stasis for the time being. Lifesaver had already vaccinated them, but wished to study them for testing, just in case. Zero uneasily thumbed his saber, unsure of the events that would surely take place in the following days. Nothing seemed sacred anymore. Especially Douglas.

* * *

Congratulations! You have achieved Chapter 2!

Yeah, sorry guys for this taking so long. I got distracted with other stories, and school and stuff. School's over now, though, so stay tuned for more chapters. And more creepy stuff from Douglas. Seriously, what's up with him?


End file.
